1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parts washers and a method for cleaning a parts washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, parts washers are used in automotive and other types of repair shops. These devices typically use a tank containing a solvent and a pump mechanism for pumping solvent to a spray nozzle for spraying on the parts. These devices can also contain areas in which parts can be soaked in the solvent. As the parts are washed, the dirt and sludge which is removed from the parts will settle into the solvent tank. Unfortunately, most of the currently-used parts washers have a flat bottom, therefore, the dirt and sludge tends to be stirred up into the solvent by the pump during use.
In addition, after enough dirt or sludge has accumulated in the solvent, the parts washer must be cleaned. Currently, conventional units are cleaned by disposing of all of the solvent. Unfortunately, complete fluid replacement is expensive, requiring the cost of new solvent, the disposal of the solvent, which is an environmentally hazardous material, and the labor that is associated with the removal and disposal of the solvent.
Therefore, there arises a need for a parts washer which removes dirt from the solvent that is being used to clean the parts and which is capable of being easily cleaned without requiring the disposal and replacement of large amounts of solvent.